Birth of a new Queen
by freetobefree136
Summary: What if during the Helicopter crash Harley didn't survive. The world was saved and everyone moved on except the Joker, until he met a certain woman who brought him feelings only one other person had. Can Joker accept another woman or will Harley forever haunt him, keeping him from finding love again. Rated M for later chapters.


I do not own Suicide Squad or any of the characters in Suicide Squad.

 **Jokers POV**

Today, like most days, was a shit show. Lately all his well laid out plans seem to fall short upon execution. He had a real RIOT planned out for the citizens of Gotham. If the job had gone as planned it would have been something that no one would ever forget for as long as they lived. Of course, the bat had to ruin his play date with the mayor putting a gigantic fucking wrench in his whole plan. The only logical explanation was that he had a mole in his crew. Too furious to put in the work to smoke him out, I decided to have them all killed. Except for Frost of course. Finding schumcks to do his bidding wasn't a hard task to accomplish, unless it was finding someone as reliable as Frost. A real diamond in the rough he is. He's so special that I have sent him out to replace all the henchman I smoked earlier.

While he attends to our little shortage problem I am chasing the day away in an endless amount of bourbon and topless women at a local establishment known as "The Busty Crown". Royalty calls to royalty what can I say. Plus, this is the only stripping establishment that has a hidden VIP room, disguised behind a police style two-way mirror. It comes in handy when I want to drink in peace. Today's failure hit him particularly hard because 3 years ago today was the day his Queen died.

He could remember it like it was yesterday….

 _Flash Back_

 _He was holding Harley tight to his chest, breathing her in. He had just managed to free her from Waller's grasp and firmly pressed his lips to hers. He put all the loneliness and longing he felt after all the months that they had been separated into that kiss. Finally, able to feel the intense pain in his chest that started the moment she was taken from him start fade and he could finally breath again._

 _"_ _You got all dressed up for me?" She said smiling madly with red lipstick smudged allover her mouth from their passionate kiss. He couldn't tell if it was his or hers but he admired the work all the same._

 _"_ _Oh, you know I would do anything for you." He had never spoken truer words in his life. "by the way I have some grape soda on ice and a bear skin rug waiting." He couldn't wait to get her home and show her just how much he missed her. Breaking him out of his thought he hears Johnny yelling; "Boss we've got a problem!" Then they were struck by a missile that at the time he assumed had killed Johnny._

 _"_ _This bird is baked." He says looking over the edge to make sure there was a good landing zone for him and his girl to make it off the quickly diving helicopter. "Ok honey, it's you and me."_

 _A wide grin spread across her face. "Let's do it."_

 _"_ _That's my girl!" he thought._

 _But, before they could jump, an explosion from the cockpit sent him flying backwards into the helicopter and sending Harley into a freefall. He yelled for her but it was too late… she was gone. After a second he heard coughing coming from behind him quickly spotting Frost. Grabbing his 2_ _nd_ _hand man he ran to the edge of the copter and waited for thier moment to jump. Once he was safe he went from rooftop to rooftop trying to find his Harley girl, praying she was just waiting for him to find her. Sadly, he did find her. She had been so unlucky as to have landed on a sword belonging to a statue on the top of the Gotham public library. As he stared up at his lifeless girl, he dropped to his knees and screamed to the heavens. He had never felt so broken._

 _End of Flash Back_

"Here's to you gorgeous." He raised his glass in tribute to his once magnificent queen. Downing the whole drink in one go he started to gather up his discarded weapons preparing to leave. Suddenly an announcer came over the speakers.

"Gents I've got a real nnnaasstttyy treat for ya'll." The word nasty catching his attention. "We've got a lady of mystery coming out for you tonight. Like her name our girls gorgeous and can move like none around but get to close and you'll catch her thorns. Welcome… Rose." Unable to break his curiosity J returned to his seat waiting for this so called "Rose" to appear.

The lights on the stage turned off drowning the whole place in darkness. Suddenly, a single blue light shown on the middle of the stage highlight a tall curvaceous woman standing next to a pole.

He could see what the announcer meant by lady of mystery. He leaned forward in his chair to catch a better look, noticing the woman was wearing a mask. It seemed like it was almost formed to her face stopping just under her nose leaving her mouth exposed. There was a split down the middle of the mask marking the left half of her face white as snow and the other completely black. Her left eye was blacked out making it seem like she had no eyes in the first place. The only other markings on her mask was a small black diamond under her left eye and a small white one under her right.

The woman was gorgeous with short curly shoulder length hair framing her face. She was all the more captivating when he noticed she had deep dark purple hair making something inside him growl. From what he could tell the woman seemed tall even with large black stilettos on that matched the lacey outfit she wore that left little to his imagination. She had nice slender legs that came to a surprisingly round bottom that reminded him of a peach. Her tiny waist begging him to grab a hold and never let go, unless it was for a pair of perfectly perky C sized breasts.

Everything about this woman set him on fire…. Which scared the hell out of him. Which made him furious. Nothing scared him, but the feelings he was having for this masked woman was similar to what he had felt for Harley the first time he met her. He had to get out of there before they got worse. Just as he was getting up to leave the music started to play and "Rose" began to move.

She danced around the stage to the beat of "Smack that' while using the pole with extreme ease. The way she threw herself around on stage swinging her body gracefully around the pole was almost hypnotic. He couldn't look away. She looked so free and wild he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling to break her. Tame her to be his and no one else's. When the music stopped she ended with a showy pose and a smile he would never forget. It was sin incarnate and he had to have her.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. THANKS!**

 **-Freetobefree136**


End file.
